


Ottowl Luz

by rabidtime



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Conflict, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Romance, curse luz au, no clue tags, owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtime/pseuds/rabidtime
Summary: It was a day before Luz birthday but Eda curse have shown up while trying to stop her Luz got injure on her arm. she patch it up and manage to get Eda turn back to normal. Luz was tire from that battle and headed to bed but in her sleep her injure arm glow black little did she know she got curse by Eda.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	1. Unwelcome Gift.

It was morning and Luz was quick to wake up. She stretched her arms and stood up, then looked at her phone and her eyes widened. It was her birthday. Luz got really happy and screamed about today. Suddenly her vision starts to get blurry and her skin itches. She looked down and saw a small patch of fur and feathers. Luz’s eyes widened and she shouted for help, “Eda!”

Eda opens the door to see her apprentice slowly turning into some sort of beast. She kneeled down by Luz and shook her. Luz looked at her, one of her eyes was solid brown while the other is still the same. There are tears in her eyes not because of the pain but from the fear of what’s happening.

“Eda, what’s happening to me?” Luz asked, trembling.

“I don't know kiddo? You got a curse somehow, but why?” Eda said.

Luz's other eye then went solid brown and two big owl wings came out of her back. Her body began to take the shape of an animal. Her hands began to grow talons and her legs changed as well. More fur and feathers grew out, a tail sprouted and her body slowly got longer. Eda took a step back to brace herself for the cursed human to attack.

“King! Get me an elixir, now!” Eda yelled.

Scampers can be heard running up and down the hallway, then they stopped. King enters the room to see Eda standing over a ball of fur and feathers. King quickly gave Eda the elixir then slowly backed up to the door. Eda quickly popped the cork and made Luz drink it but nothing happened. Eda then threw the bottle onto the ground and mumbled under her voice panickily.

“Um, Eda? Where is Luz?” King asked.

“King, that is Luz.” Eda said while pointing to the ball of fur and feathers.

“WHAT!? How did this happen to her!?” King asked.

Before Eda can answer him, Luz starts to move her head and looks around. Her focus fell on Eda and King. She let out a low growl and slowly stood up on all fours. King then ran out of the room, but caught Luz's attention so she chased after the tiny demon. Eda chases after Luz and King to make sure they won't get hurt. They chased each other for an hour until they got to the living room.

Luz managed to corner King behind a pile of junk, while Eda was falling down the stairs to keep up with them. Eda saw Luz slowly crept closer and closer to King. Eda got up and drew a sleep spell at Luz, but she saw the spell and dodged out of the way.

“Did you get her?” King asks while jumping on top of the pile.

That's when the spell then hit King and he passed out fast and hard. Eda smacked her forehead and looked at King, then Luz picked him up by the collar and started to walk towards the stairs. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Eda said, getting in her way.

Luz let out a growl then slowly made her way to the couch. Eda saw an opportunity and tried to snatch King from Luz. Luz saw this and quickly jerked back onto her back legs to dodge Eda and pushed her down. Eda let out a yelp and fell onto the floor. Luz took the chance and quickly went up stairs. Eda let out a sigh of defeat. Her focus landed on the three figures in front of the door. Two the same height and one smaller, and all of them have green hair.

“Whoevers at the door can come in.” Eda said.

“Thanks for letting us in Owl lady.” Amity said.

“Yea thanks, that was a nice show though.” Edric said.

“Yea but what was that creature? Never saw anything like that.” Emira asks.

“Well it's more human than creature.” Eda said.

The twins look at each other with a confused look on their face. Amity’s eyes widened, dropping whatever she was carrying to cover her mouth.

“I-is that creature Luz?” Amity asked nervously.

Eda nodded as she picked herself off the floor and dust herself off. Amity begins to tear up at the thought of losing Luz. The twins hugged their youngest sister to comfort her, then they heard the sound of scratching echoing from the stairs. They all look at the stairs then back at each other, sighing.

“Ok, what is the plan?” Amity asks.

“Well I have two.” Eda said.

“Well, what are they?” Edric asks.

“Yea tell us how we can help.” Emira chimed in.

“Ok, my first plan is to sneak into Luz’s room and use a sleep spell to get King out safely, without hurting Luz.” Eda said.

“Ok, what is your second plan?” The Blights asked.

“We’ll worry about that if this plan fails.” Eda said.

Eda made her way to Luz’s room, Looked through the doorway and found her curled up around King. Eda chuckled then entered the room. When she got closer, Luz's eyes opened and she started to growl. Eda stiffens and starts to draw a spell circle. Luz saw this and opened her wings to cancel out the spell. Eda was shocked, looking at Luz who tucked her wings back and still letting out a low growl. Eda left the room knowing that Luz won’t hurt King, then headed back to the living room where the Blights are waiting.

“Well, did it work?” Edric asks.

“No, she canceled my spell circle and by how she acted she would have killed me if I tried that again.” Eda said jokingly.

“What about King?” Emira asks.

“Oh he’s fine, Luz is curled up around him.” Eda said.

The twins relaxed a little, but Amity is still pacing around to figure out how Luz got cursed.

“Ok time for my second plan, which is to use something as bait.” Eda said.

“Well we know that she likes King but if anyone else or any magic gets by her she’ll get defensive.” Emira said.

“Why don't we use that thing?” Edric pointed to Luz’s otter costume.

“Why do you think that will work Ed?” Emira asks.

“Well it sorta looks like her without the wings.” Edric explained.

“You know what? That can work.” Eda said.

“How? All of us are too big for it. Emira said.

“Maybe we are, but Mittens ain't.” Edric said with a smile on his face.

“Oh right.” Emira said with a smile.

They pick up the costume and walk towards Amity. She notices them walking towards her, looks at what they were holding and her eyes widened.

“Um, Ed? Em? What are you doing?” Amity asks the twins while backing up.

“You know what we’re doing Mittens.” Edric says with a smile.

“We are gonna put this on you and you will get King back from Luz.” Emira says with a smile as well.

“Eda help! This is a crazy idea!” Amity said panicking.

“Hey, in this house if it's crazy? It's allowed. Ok you two, get her.” Eda said with a smile.

The twins quickly grabbed Amity and pulled her in and placed the otter costume on her. Amity was trying hard to get free from her siblings but she failed. Eda was laughing at this the whole time. After about 5 minutes of struggling, the twins finally got Amity into the costume.

“Aww Mittens, you look so cute!” Edric says.

“Yea let me take a photo.” Emira said.

“No-!” Amity was saying before a flash went off.

“Aww look, she’s so flustered.” Emira said while showing Ed.

“Ok as cute as this is, lets save King first and get Luz back to normal.” Eda said while standing.

“Ok what’s the plan then?” Amity asked softly.

“Well you will be like a bait, get as close to Luz as you can, if she starts to growl then stop. If you can grab King without waking her then go. The rest of us will be in my room if Luz decides to chase you, ok?” Eda explained.

They all nodded and headed up the stairs. Amity got in front of the door waiting for the signal. Eda and the twins went to Eda’s room and gave Amity a thumbs up. Amity sighs and opens the door. She didn't even enter the room when Luz started to growl. Amity stood frozen at the doorway as Luz lifted her head up and looked at Amity. Amity waves at Luz, then she heard her starting to coo and her eyes widened. Luz stood on all fours and got into a pouncing position Amity took a step back and looked at Eda and her siblings.

Then Luz pounced at Amity, she barely dodged Luz and took off running.

“THIS WAS A BAD PLAN!” Amity yelled while running away from Luz.

Eda and the twins quickly grabbed King and chased after Luz then heard a loud thump. They looked at each other then quickly rushed to where the sound came from. As they enter the living room their eyes widen at the sight. Amity is stuck in Luz’s grip.

Luz had Amity in her arms, her tail wrapped around her waist to her feet and she was nuzzling into Amity's neck. The twins stopped to look at Amity who was redder than a tomato and then back at each other.

“Well... this is unexpected.” The twins said in unison.

“You tell me.” Amity was able to squeak out.

“Ok so this plan worked too well. At least we got King back.” Eda said.

“Ok now, how are we gonna get Mittens?” Emira asks.

“Like this.” Edric said.

He walks closer to Luz and Amity. Luz began to growl and pulled Amity closer to her. This made Edric stops, took a step back and Luz moved her wing and folded it under Amity and wrapped it around her. Amity was beet red then Luz started to cuddle to Amity even more even purring. Amity yelps at the sudden purring and cuddles.

“Ok so that didn't work.” Edric said.

“You think?” Emira said sarcastically.

“Ok you two, I notice something. Luz is even more cuddly and protective over Amity, why?” Eda asked.

“Maybe it's because of the outfit?” Edric said.

“Maybe it's a combination of two things.” Emira said.

“What do you mean?” Eda asked.

“Well Luz was always hanging around Mittens before this. So maybe because she looks like the same species as her but smells different, she got extra attention.” Emira explained.

“That might explain it.” Eda said.

All three of them then looked back towards Luz but she was missing. They looked around and saw her tail disappear around the corner of the stairs. They sighed and followed them to Luz’s room again, where Luz was now much more closer to Amity than before. Luz's arms wrap around Amity's chest, her head under Amity, nuzzling her. Luz wings folded around Amity and her tail still wraps itself around Amity’s waist down to her legs. Amity was frozen, face fully red and her ears pinned down. Every time she moves, Luz 'grip gets tighter and she gets even closer to her. 

“Please help....” Amity whispers to Eda and her siblings.

They nodded and began to make a spell circle. Luz’s eyes open wide, her wings unfold around Amity. Luz head perked up, snarling at all three of them, then she flapped her wings to cancel the spell circles. They looked at each other then back towards Luz who went back to her cuddling position.

“Ok, what just happened?” Edric asks incredulously.

“Well, it looks like either we need more help or we should just leave them.” Eda said.

They all sigh and look back toward Amity who passed out from the cuteness and Luz is still snuggling to her. The twins left the room and Eda shut the door behind her. After an hour or so, Willow and Gus came over to hang out with Luz. When they got to the owl house they saw Amity’s gift on the table and the twins knocked out on the couch and Eda was having her cup of apple blood.

“Hey miss Eda, how are you?” Willow asked.

“Well other than the small battle me and the Blights had with Luz? Normal.” Eda said as she took a sip of apple blood.

“Battle? Is Amity and Luz ok?” Gus asks.

“Go to her room and see it yourself.” Eda said.

They nodded, placed their gift on the table and made their way to Luz room. When they opened the door a half transform Luz was nuzzling against Amity who was in Luz’s otter outfit. Willow slowly closed the door and they both headed back to the living room.

“Why is Luz half transformed into something and nuzzling against Amity who is in Luz’s otter outfit? Willow asked.

“Well, no clue what happened to Luz, but a while ago she was fully transformed into a beast almost like my own curse but looks more like that outfit. Why Amity is in the outfit? Well she was the bait but it worked too well.” Eda explained.

“Will she be ok?” Gus asks.

“No clue, we gave her an elixir but nothing happened. You said she was half transformed right?” Eda asks Willow.

“Yes, she looks more like Luz, but has fur and feathers over her body, a short tail and small wings.” Willow explained.

“Hmm, it looks like whatever going on up there is slowly turning her back. You two can stay if you want.” Eda asked.

“Oh no, we have to get back to Hexside. We just came here to give Luz her gift before she went to school.” Willow explained.

“Gifts? Why are you three bringing her stuff?” Eda asked.

“You don't know? Today is her birthday.” Gus said.

“Really? That explains why she was so excited and happy this morning.” Eda eyes widened in realization.

“Wait, I might have figured out why Luz turned.” Eda said slamming her hand on the table.

This woke the twins up and they stretched out before listening to the owl lady.

“Luz curse is off, her emotions this morning? She was really happy and excited before she turned. She is calming down right now by nuzzling the Blight and that’s why it's happening.” Eda explained.

Everyone's eyes widen then look at each other. They nodded then starts to chat more about how the human’s curse might work. Then they heard the floorboards creaking. They looked towards the stairs and saw Amity with a half cursed Luz still clinging to her. This made everyone chuckle a little. Amity made her way to the couch and sat down.

“So Mittens, how’s your nap?” Edric teased.

Amity looked at him then looked away and relaxed more. Willow looked at Amity who was blushing whenever Luz nuzzled closer. Luz’s eyes started to open, her eyes back to normal. Luz lifts her head up and looks around with a confused look then looks at Amity who was in her otter outfit. Luz eyes widened then she let go and fell onto the floor. She picked herself up and dusted herself off, then stretched out a bit.

“What did I miss?” Luz asked.

Author rabidtime. 

Editor tol-critter


	2. Dont worry

Sorry this is not a update chapter I have the real chapter 2 close to done but been busy with family stuff, being sick, school, everything that could go wrong I know I haven't update this lately but I'm still doing it ok


	3. Little Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter out I'm trying to get stuff done and everything and had little free time hope you like this chapter and please like and comment anything you wish to know

Luz was instantly covered in hugs which she happily gave back; she managed to pull away to see their worried faces. Eda walked up to Luz, placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. “Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” Eda asks. Luz smiles at her mentor.

“I'm doing great! I just have some questions?” Luz said, Eda nodded and motioned everyone to sit. 

“Ok kiddo, what are your questions?” Eda asks, Luz looks at everyone, her gaze falls on Amity and she blush. 

“Ok, question one, why is Amity in my otter outfit? She looks really cute in it.” Luz asks with a blush, Amity blush and looks away. The twins snicker at Amity's reaction then look at Luz. 

“Ok, Luz. We used little Blight over there as bait to lure you away from King so we can save him.” Eda said, Luz gave a confused look towards her. She looked at everyone again and they nodded to conform. Luz’s eyes widened and she looked back at Eda. Eda then drew a spell circle. When it was complete, it warbled and Luz felt a breeze behind her. She looked and saw a pair of small wings attached her back, flapping. Luz pinches them and she winces at the pain, then something wraps around her leg. She looked down and saw a small tail. Luz started to panic, she dropped to her knees and started to cry.

The wings grew bigger, her tail lengthened, and she grew more fur and feathers. Amity got up and rushed to her friend and hugged her. Luz looked up at Amity with tears in her eyes, her left eye fully brown and her right one slowly turned dark. 

“It's ok Luz. Calm down, please.” Amity asks while hugging her friend, Luz brings her hand up to hug her back but instantly pulls back when she sees her claws/talons. Luz pushed Amity away to make sure she didn't hurt her, then her right eye went fully brown. She turned back into the ottowl form, she looked around and her gaze fell on Amity's sad face.

Luz ears pinned down and started to back away to the stairs to get away. She turned around to run away but she met the twins, blocking her way. She bare her fangs and puff up at the twins and started to growl. They drew a spell circle, to which Luz flap her wings to cancel them. Then Luz felt something hug her, she looked and her eyes widened. It was Willow, Gus, and Amity with tears in their eyes. Luz tries to shake them off but Edric, Emira, and King joins them, and Eda starts to cast a spell. Luz tries to flap her wings but can't, Eda casted the spell but it hits the twins and not Luz.

The twins dropped to the ground, knocked out. Luz finally shook everyone off of her and she retreated into a corner. She laid down there and whimpered, hiding herself with her wings as they approached her. Eda started to cast another spell until Amity told her not to. Eda stops and watches Amity walk slowly towards Luz. She sat down in front of her friend and offered a hand to her, Luz's hand slowly reached out until she suddenly pulled it back. Amity eyes widen then she notices Luz claws/talons are out and realize that Luz didn't want to hurt her. 

“Luz, are you in there? Like, in control?” Amity asked, Luz looked at her and nodded, then looked away.

Amity then hugged her friend which made her panic before relaxing into her hug, then everyone came around and looked at her. 

“Luz, you ok? You’re not in pain are you?” Eda asked, she looked at her and shook her head. Eda placed a hand over her chest and sighed in relief, then she kneel down by Luz and petted her. Luz purred and closed her eyes, her claws/talons began to shrink and she relaxed more. Willow, Gus, and King came by Luz and joined the others to comfort their friend.

King got up and grabbed all of Luz’s gifts and handed them to her. She perked up, but then she sank back down. 

“Luz, it's ok. These are for you.” Amity, Willow, and Gus said, Luz sat up and looked at her friends, then smiled. Gus picked up his gift first and handed it to Luz. She slowly opens it and pulls out a picture frame. Luz gave a confused look at Guz with a smile, then Willow gave her gift to Luz next. She opened it and pulled out a scroll that made her eyes widen then look at Willow. She smiles back with a giggle. 

Amity handed her gift to Luz. She opened it and pulled a paper out. She turned it around and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. Luz began to tear up while her finger traced her face on the photo, everyone rushed to see if Luz is ok. Then Luz started to grow more and she dropped the photo and ran to her room crying. Amity walked towards the photo and picked it up, then sighs, everyone looks at the photo and realizes what happened.

The photo was all of them together. Amity then placed the photo in the frame and looked at it. “Why did Luz react like that?” she asks, Eda then asks when this was taken, they all said 3 days ago. Eda rubs her head and motions everyone to follow her, they all head to Luz’s room. They opened the door and saw Luz’s head out of the window, crying while watching the boiling rainfall.

“Luz, do you need a hug?” Amity asked, Luz looked back and ran past them, making her way to the living room door.

Eda got there first and Luz stopped and back away from her, she turned and met her friends' worried eyes. Luz began to cry more and grew, then she pushed Eda out of the way and finally got outside. Everyone rushes to stop her before she gets in the boiling rain, they see her standing in the middle of the yard and sits down there. They watch in fear as their friend just sits there, but then they see the raindrops rolling off of her fur/feathers. Luz relaxes and lay down, starting to purr. Then it hits them, back in the human realm Luz must sit in the rain while she is sad.

Amity drew a protection spell, walked to Luz to sit by her and patted her head. Luz flinches at the touch then she moves into it. Amity’s spell disappears and a raindrop hits her. Luz lifted a wing over Amity to protect her from the rain and pulled her closer to her, this made both of them blush. After an hour or so, Luz shrinks back to her normal cursed size before standing up to stretch out. Luz and Amity walk back inside to see everyone having breakfast. Eda got up and gave both Amity and Luz a plate of food. They smile and start to eat. After breakfast, they started to chat and laugh at jokes as Luz slowly turned back to normal. They all sat there watching Luz turn back. When she turned back, her wings and tail stayed with her. Luz stretched again and looked around.

“Luz, you ok?” Eda asks, Luz looks at her and smiles. She looked herself over and saw that her wings and tail stayed. 

"Yea I'm ok, what is wrong with me?" Luz asks, Eda opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Luz looked at her mentor hoping for answers but nothing.

"I don't know kiddo. You were fine yesterday but now you’re somehow cursed." Eda said, Luz grew sadder and afraid that she might hurt her friends. Eda saw how her appearance was changing, so she hugged her apprentice and comforted her. The changes stop and Luz clings onto her like she was her lifeline.

"...I'm scared Eda. I'm afraid of hurting everyone." Luz said, everyone in the room gathered around Luz and gave her a tight group hug. They stayed like that for a while until Luz calmed down.

They pull away and Eda puts a hand on Luz shoulder.

"Ok Luz, tell me what happened yesterday, everything, even your dreams." Eda said.

"Well...I went to Hexside and did my plant exam, which was brutal by the way. Then I had lunch with my friends before continuing my day. Then I met Amity after school for our secret book club. Then after the club, I came back to the owl house, only to find you in your cursed form. So me and King had to weasel around you, and you barely scratched my arm. We found your stash of elixirs and got you to drink it, then I went and treated my scratch and went to bed." Luz quickly explained. The room is quiet, everyone processes what she said. Eda was thinking hard and Amity was concerned for her crush.

"Hmm... I don't know, can I see the scratch? Also, tell me about your dream." Eda asked, Luz nodded and held her arm out. Eda took the wrapping off and looked at the scratch; it was gone, like it never happened. This both surprises and concerns Eda.

"The scratch is gone, must’ve healed when you turned." Eda said, Luz nodded and looked at all her friends.

"Well, my dream was weird. As in a new weird, because I think I saw my spirit animal." Luz said, everyone gave a confused look.

"A spirit-what?" Willow asked.

"Oh right, don't have that here." Luz giggled 

"A spirit animal is what you are most like when you’re born. Mine is an otter, which is why I'm cuddly and full of energy." Luz said with a smile, Amity's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Luz, what happens if your spirit animal gets changed, because your cursed form looks like a big otter with owl beast mix with it." Amity said look at Luz. Luz’s eyes went wide and she started to panic again.

"My dream was an otter being attacked by a black and grey beast, before merging with it." Luz said quickly, Eda was about to say something, but then Hooty came in with something or someone, tangled in his body.

"Hoot! Guess who I have, hoot?" Hooty asks, everyone looks at Hooty, confused.

“Not now Hooty, we’re busy at the moment.” Eda said, Hooty didn't listen and he dropped whatever he had on the ground.

Everyone looked and their eyes widened; Lilith was the one on the ground, frazzled. She got up and dust herself off, then looked at Eda. Eda fixes her stance in front of her sister to hide mostly everyone behind her.

“Hey, Lily... can you capture me another time, because right now is not the best.” Eda said, Lilith just looked at her before sighing.

“Edalyn, I'm here to take you to the Emperor’s Coven so they can heal your curse.” Lilith said, Amity’s eyes widened. Did she hear that right? They can heal curses, so maybe they can heal Luz. Eda was about to say something but Amity walked out and stood in front of Lilith. Lilith’s eyes widen at the sight of her apprentice, then glare at Eda.

“Edalyn, why did you take Miss Blight? Were you and your human pet going to ransom her for money or something!?” Lilith yelled, Amity looked at Lilith, shocked.

“Miss Owl Lady didn't take me. I come here every now and again to get away from my parents. And Luz is not Miss Owl Lady’s pet, she is her apprentice.” Amity said, Lilith's eyes widened and looked at the young Blight, then looked at Eda who was as shocked as she is. Lilith knelt down and looked at her apprentice and sighed.

“Miss Blight, why are you here? Edalyn is a wanted criminal and the human doesn't belong here, so why stand up to them?” Lilith asked gently, Amity took a deep breath in and relaxed.

“Because they show more care for me than my parents ever did, and I can be myself around them.” Amity said blushing, Lilith looked concerned for her apprentice, she looked at Eda who just shrugged.

“Does your parents know you are here, Miss Blight?” Lilith asks, Amity shocks her head and looks down.

“No they don't. If they do, they will make me abandon them and if I don’t, they will do something harmful to them.” Amity spat out, tears welling up in her eyes. Lilith never saw her apprentice like this before, she reached out to Amity but Amity jerked back.

“Miss Lilith, I have a question?” Amity asked, Lilith nodded and waited for her apprentice to ask.

“Is it true that the Emperor can remove curses?” Amity asks, Lilith nodded at Amity.

“Yes, I saw him cure witches that were cursed before, why do you ask?” Lilith asked, Amity was about to tell her but Eda butted in.

“Baby Blight, don't believe everything that is said. That bone head only wants me under his control, not “cure” me.” Eda said with distaste, Amity turned and looked at Eda.

“But what if she is telling the truth, he can really help you and-” Amity was cut off by Eda again.

“Nope, I've been dealing with this curse for as long I remember. I can't risk mine or my kiddo’s life just because he said he can.” Eda said, Amity got sad at what she heard. Eda sighs and kneel down by Amity. Lilith looked up and saw more than Amity was there, four other people were in the owl house as well, along with the human.

“Look, baby Blight. I know you want to help but I got this, ok?” Eda stood up and stretched. “Besides, it's Luz’s birthday and we don't know how that happened to her, plus I’m all good. Look!” Eda said, going into a t-pose, then feathers suddenly appear. 

“...Oh no,” Eda said with dread.

Luz’s eyes widen with fear as she rushes over to Amity and pulls her away from Eda to safety. She then motioned everyone to the kitchen hurriedly and they all went without hesitation. They looked at Luz as she was going through cabinets as fast she could.

“Luz, what's wrong with Eda?” Gus asks.

“She forgot to take her elixir this morning and now she is turning into her owl beast!” Luz said, everyone’s eyes widened when they heard a screech sounding out from the living room. Lilith came running into the kitchen, casting a barrier spell at the door frame. The owl beast crashes into the barrier and attacks it, trying to get in. Luz was panicking, trying to stop this before anyone she cared for got hurt, or worse. Amity looked at Luz, seeing tears in Luz eyes and she saw fur and feathers sprouting from the human’s skin slowly. Amity quickly rushed to Luz and held her.

“Luz, it's ok! We can fix this together, please calm down.” Amity said, Luz shook her head and looked at Amity.

“Amity, it's not ok. If Eda wasn't busy worrying about me and trying to help me, she wouldn't have forgotten about the elixir. It's all my fault!” Luz said with teary eyes, Amity looked at Luz’s face, one of her eyes is solid brown while the other is slowly turning. Amity hugs Luz tightly.

"Luz calm down, you’re not alone. We can help you. Me, Willow, Gus, Ed, and Em, we all can help you, ok?” Amity said trying to comfort Luz, she looked at Luz to see both her eyes were solid brown; she was too late. Luz pushes Amity back and she bumps into Lilith.

Lilith looked down to see Amity looking concerned as she followed her apprentice’s gaze and it landed on the now former human. Her eyes widen as she watches the human turn into a beast similar to her sister, but different. Then, the barrier broke. Eda barreled through the door and sent Lilith colliding against the group of kids. Eda glares at Amity, ready to swipe at the young girl. Eda rears up and lifts her talon above her head.

‘This is how it ends. I never got to tell Luz how I felt towards her.’ Amity thought with tears in her eyes, raising her arm to shield herself. There was a screech and thumping noise, Amity waited for the pain, but it never came. She looks up and sees Luz infront of her, growling at Eda and keeping her away. Amity looks back and sees Lilith, who was speechless. Then a screech is heard again. They all looked and saw Luz pounce onto Eda’s back, pulling her away. Eda shook Luz off and growled at her. Luz got up in front of her friends, keeping them safe from her now cursed mentor. She stood above Amity, keeping her safe, Eda prowled over and growled. When she sniffed Luz, she slowly relaxed, but Luz didn't. Eda grabbed Luz by her scruff. Luz yelps and grabs Amity, holding her close which made Amity blush. Eda carries Luz away like a kitten out of the kitchen. Lilith got up and cast a spell circle only for it to disappear instantly. She looked to where her sister went and saw that she’s heading upstairs.

“What are we gonna do? Eda took Luz and Amity, we have to get them back before something bad happens!” Gus panicky said, Willow calmed her friend down and she looked at Lilith.

“Do you have a plan, Miss Lilith?” Willow asks, Lilith looks at the small group of kids then back at the stairs.

“No, let's go find them and see what we have to do first.” Lilith said, everyone nodded and followed her.

They got upstairs and slowly walked down the hallway, as not to make any sudden noises. They check every room, but there is no sign of them. When they get to Eda’s room, they can hear low growls, chirps, and yelps coming from the room. They slowly opened it and what they all saw shocked them all, as they weren’t expecting it.

Author rabidtime

Editor tol-critter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story might have some art but I want to know what you think is happening in that room ÒwÓ hope you like it and untile next update might go hatius for this story to get the plot straight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story and I want to thank tol-critter for helping me edit this and if you like my stories please comment and check tol-critter tumblr out she dose amazing curse luz au art and please thank her ok.


End file.
